The 64th Hunger Games
by Sergio Everdeen
Summary: And each year a male and female from each 12 districts will be elected to participate in The Annual Hunger Games to fight to the death, the winner bathed in riches. Let the 64th Hunger Games Begin!
1. Chapter 1

_**The 65**__**th**__** Games**_

_**Chapter 1**_

My name is Wade Lock. I was born in District 4. I am a tribute for the Games. I have maintained myself for the last 10 years of my life living alone. Working alone. All I have left from my family before the Peacekeepers killed them is my mom's bracelet. This is my story.

It was a silent night when I was chosen for the reaping. For those who don't know, the reaping is when 2 people of each 12 districts between the ages of 12 to 17 called tributes are chosen to fight to death for The Annual Games. Its sick people from The Capitol call this entertainment but I know that The Games where made so the 12 districts didn't make a revolution. The Games where made to make The Capitol look powerful. To make the districts see that The Capitol was supreme cause they took the children from the district cause they cant do anything about it.

I still remember each detail of how I was chosen to participate in The Games. It was a December, 3090 on District 4. Night was coming as the snow filled the stone floor. Trees looked hollow. The sea shined from the reflection of the moon. The only noise u heard was the crying of children as they got ready to see if they where chosen this year get killed or kill. The guards from The Capitol called Peacekeepers walked in lines with their white clothes, weapons and fancy gadgets. Each of the children of district 4 stood in squares on the Justice Building where the reaping took place. The Justice Building stood by thousands of columns on the floor. It was painted blue to match our district witch was fishing. Each district has a specialty and this specialty was given to The Capitol so they could live their great lives as we suffered from overwork. Anyway The Justice Building had statues of fishes, fishing poles, our governor Mr. Blofis and obviously President Snow witch is the President of the Capitol.

Two transparent balls stood on the stage in the Justice Building. Each one carrying around one thousand names from the people of 12 to 17 years of our district. Then a woman dyed from feet to hair in sunset color and a big yellow wig exits the entrance of The Justice Building and walks towards the stage.

With her Capitol accent she says "Hello Everybody! My name is Thalia Trinket and I will be helping the two chosen tributes from these years Games with there organization and timing to the festivals in The Capitol! You may a say I'm your Escort. But now lets get to it! Ladies first!"

Then she picks up a name written in paper from one of the transparent balls. Thalia opens it and says " Davinia Overwhill… 15 years old! Over here please!"

The girl knowing she would never see her family again ran away from The Justice Building but unfortunately Peacekeepers already anticipating that people would try to escape had the building completely circled. As she hopelessly struggled to fight away from the Peacekeepers they knock her out and took her inside The Justice Building.

Thalia Trinket said "Well that was a bit dramatic wasn't it? But know for the boys!"

She walked towards the other transparent ball and her hand like a claw buries into the papers and takes one out.

She says "Wade Beckham. 16 years old!"

Hearing my name in her voice was like the devil himself calling for me. People stood away from me so Thalia could see me.

She says "Come here please."

Then she finally finds me amongst the big crowd and waves at me.

Then I collapsed on the floor from shock.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

That's all I remember from the reaping. Right now I'm in The Training Center. A place where tributes train from survival skills to weapons training. It's located in the underground part of a tower where the tributes sleep. It has all sorts of stations where the tributes learn how to fight and survive. Also used to judge the tributes skill from 1 to 12. I got a 9.

Tomorrow is The Games and I have made an alliance with the boy from district 6 Raff Galloway, the girl from 5 Laurel Keene and the girl from my district Davinia Overwhill.. We will try to dominate the Cornucopia witch is a giant golden horn shaped like a cone with a curved tail. The mouth is at least 20 feet high and is filled with weapons, food, blankets, medicine, fire starters, water, clothing, and more stuff a tribute will need to survive in the environment they will be facing. The tributes launch into the arena and start of in a circular formation and in the middle the Cornucopia. This is the death of many tributes due to the large amount of desirable items. If we fail to dominate the Cornucopia we will meet where the sun will be pointing 1 hour away from the Cornucopia.

As I finish my last throw of spears and head to Laurel. She is trying to make fire with a stick and a wooden plank.

When I get to her I ask "You've been there all day trying to make a fire."

I look around to see if know one was around

and say "Where going to get the Cornucopia and there'll be matches there."

Laurel looks at me and says "Are u and Raff dimwitted. There'll be only 3 of us against 21 of them. Do u think the odds will be in our favor?"

I say "Well... I bet more than half of them will just try to get supplies and run away so"

She interrupts "And what about the Carriers. I bet they'll be teaming up to get to the cornucopia."

For those who don't know Carriers are the tributes from District 1, 2 and 3. They receive special training for the Games and when they think there ready enough they volunteer for the Games. Normally, this tributes team up.

I say "I think Raff can make them team up with us…"

"Oh really?" Laurel looks at me in disbelief.

Trying to ignore her staring at me, I look at the Carriers at the swords fighting station. Raff is really sociable. He talks with everybody in the Training Center. But today is the last day in the Training Center so I think no mentor will be looking for teams at this time. Oh and by the way my mentor is Finnick Odair. Mentors help u with everything they know from when they won The Games once. Finnick has tan skin, bronze-colored hair, and sea green eyes. He won The Games at the age of 14 at the 65th Games. He has taught me a lot about strategy and sponsors.

As we leave The Training Center I spot Raff talking to two of the Carriers. Otto from district 1 and Flax from 3. Otto has a blue eye and an orange fake eye, his face is always angry, blond long hair and is as straight as a pencil. Flax has green eyes, short black hair with a line of red, 2 of his front teeth are broken and he always twitches.

When I get to Raff he introduces me to Otto and Flax

Raff says, "Wade, this is Otto and Flax. They think whe can team with the Carriers… but not Laurel. They keep saying she's worth nothing for them"

I look at him waiting for his laugh. But it was no joke. He wanted me to join the Carriers and leave Laurel.

I a bit angrily say "Are u seriously considering this?"

He replies "No because of Laurel. I keep trying to convince them but they wont let me."

Otto interrupts " She has nothing of skill. You will die if u stay with her."

I look at Raff and say "Lets leave."

Raff and me leave the two Carriers alone and head to our floors on the building. My floor is the 4th floor, Raff's is the 6th floor and Laurel is the 5th floor. Our mentors got to a agreement to meet at our floor to discuss what whe will do tomorrow when The Games begin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I take off my clothes when I get to my room. Quiet, just as I like it. I head to the shower where lots of buttons await me to configure my shower with odor, temperature, shampoo, soup and lots of other things I cant understand. I hit random buttons as always. Wait for the water with all its mixtures to clean me. When it does I step outside knowing I wont ever again take that shower when I leave this building tomorrow. I put a simple jean and a black shirt.

When I step outside Finnick is greeting Raff's mentor and Raff. I go to meet them and Raff's Mentor says "Hello. My name is Sawyer and I think you already know Raff."

I say "Yes. My name is Wade Lock."

Then Finnick says "I believe there's still is one someone left?"

Raff says "Yes. Laurel."

Whe all sit at the big table at the dinning room. Just when we are about to eat Laurel enters the room accompanied by her mentor. There's an awkward silence in the room when Laurels mentor says "Sorry where late. Had problems while coming here. Johanna by the way."

Finnick says "No problem. Take your seat and lets start talking about our strategy."

Johanna and Laurel sit down. Finnick and Johanna are friends since they met.

Johanna says "Where's your female tribute Finnick?"

Finnick says "She's still having trouble a bout The Games and all. Davinia's scared. What about your tributes Sawyer and Johanna? The girl from 6 and the boy from 5?"

Sawyer says "Preston's with the carriers. Have to go to floor 2 soon. They're meeting there."

Johanna says "Lilliana's playing the "stupid one" so she'll last until the end cause nobody will care about her."

Finnick says "Oh… Well I already told Davinia about our plan to dominate the Cornucopia."

Johanna interrupts " The only thing standing in Raff's, Laurel, Davinia and Wade's way is the Carriers."

Laurel says "I don't think there can be a way for us to dominate the cornucopia. The Carriers have trained for years in combat. Whe only a week."

All those years of the districts being forced to watch The Games. I have learned that not always the Carriers win. They win more times than other districts but still there is always people from other districts that win.

I express what I think saying " It doesn't matter how much they've trained. If you just hit them with a weapon you kill them. You've seen The Games Laurel. There times where the Carriers lose and get killed by people that have trained only a week. The just train hard enough like we did."

There's a silence in the room when Finnicks says "So everyone knows that Raff, Laurel, Davinia and Wade will meet at the Cornucopia. Then try to dominate it. If it fails you'll leave immediately with any supplies you've gotten. Meet at where the sun is pointing one hour of time running. And with any luck you'll stay alive up to where they announce the feast."

The Feast is when 8 tributes are left. In the Feast there will be things you will need. Example if your face is burned by fire they will put medicine for your face. You may also have these types of supplies by sponsors. Sponsors are parachutes that land near you with these supplies but they are costly. Before you enter the Games tributes have to make the people of The Capitol like you. Because this way when you're in the middle of the Games people of The Capitol or your District can buy sponsors for you. They cost from 5000$ to 50000$. Depending how long you've survived in the Games. The more the costlier.

Sawyer says " Him… Yes so where set then. Raff say goodbye.

Johanna says " Yes, Laurel needs good sleep. Tomorrow is going to be hard."

Finnick and me walk to the door to bid farewell to allies until tomorrow.

Raff walks out and says "See you tomorrow…"

I say "Yeah. See you"

Johanna kisses Finnick in the cheek and leaves.

Then follows Laurel and says "Hope we make it together up to the end…"

That's right at the end since there can only be one victor we will have to fight each other if we make it to the end or will die be other people or causes.

Ignoring what Laurel says just because it makes me sad I say " Good night Laurel.

Finnick closes the door and says "Go to sleep. You'll need it."

Then I go to my room and go to sleep knowing that tomorrow I might not be alive.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Thalia wakes me up early to shower. I get dress in a simple shirt and jeans. Finnick and Davinia meet me at the door and together we walk at the rooftop where the hovercraft will take us to the Launching pad for the arena.

Before we enter the hovercraft Davinia stares at me and says "If you make it out alive tell my mom it will be ok."

I looked stunned at her. She just said that her death will be certain and she's not scared. Without knowing what to I do something stupid. I just nod.

When we get to the Launching Pad, Peacekeepers inject into my hand a tracker to know where I am in the Games. Davinia squeal's when they put hers. We have to split up and I say to Davinia "See you soon."

She rolls her eyes.

We get to a room where I will be lifted to the arena. My hands are trembling. I'm full of fear. I hear echo all around me but then I count to 10 and get back to the real world.

Finnick is talking to me.

He says " You can do this Wade. You can win this thing."

I say "There's 24 people and only one comes out Finnick. I think the odds aren't in my favor."

Finnick says " I was just as scared as you but you will make it. I'm sure of it.

I say thinking I wont see him again "Good bye Finnick."

He says "No, See you soon Wade."

He steps out of the door and leaves me alone with the elevator that will take me to my hell.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

I put a black jacket and sport pants that are in the room. I look at the tube-like elevator while I'm thinking about all my training with the spear and heavy sword. When a voice says 30 seconds. I quickly try to remember everything I was and everything I don't want The Capitol to change about my by killing people. I know the time will come to kill someone at a time but I'm just thinking of a way to make them not change me.

15 seconds.

I head into the elevator while I'm completely shaking.

10 seconds.

I breathe in and breathe out to control myself.

5 seconds.

4 seconds.

3 seconds.

2 seconds.

1 second.

The tube-like elevator moves up as I see the light begin to strike in my eyes. I cover my eyes with the palm of my hands. When the elevator stops moving I slowly begin to see what is in front of me.

I spawned at a swamp where the trees where all ghostly and the water was where grass stands. The sun burned hot. Birds sang from each corner. The Cornucopia stands in the middle of all tributes. Everything was muddy. I saw a crocodile approximately 150 yards away. Each tribute was 10 yards away from each other. I look at my right and see a tribute, which I cant place the name or the district. He has a shaved head and talking to himself. At my left I see Otto who is staring at me angrily as always. Then he makes a sign with is thumb slashing through his neck. I think I might die right now. But then I see Davinia far away from me. Scared but confidant. So if she's like that I can be better. I ready myself for the approach of Otto. Then I remember. The moment a tribute enters the Arena they have a minute to watch and study each part of it before leaving the pedestal where standing in. So I scan the area again. The Cornucopia has supplies scattered up to 40 yards away from it. I see a group of spear and know that I must run there before Otto catches me. With the spear I can draw away the other tributes. But I'm not that fast… I look at Otto and think he might focus on the weapons now more than me. Maybe. I hear a voice say

"15 seconds."

Already. I got to get there before other tributes get hand of the weapons. Especially the Careers.

"10 seconds"

Raff and I may hold them. But Laurel might not. Davinia is good with an arrow she can help us out if she's got the same idea as I do.

"5 seconds, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Let the 70th Annual Games Begin!"

I run as fast as I can to the Cornucopia but unfortunately get tackled instantly by Otto. He pinning me on the ground when I cowardly press my finger in one of his eyes and since it's a glass eye it falls down and leaves a nasty empty eye socket at his face. Taking the opportunity of Otto's distraction I hit his face and run towards the Cornucopia.

I was to late. People are already gearing up. I spot Raff fighting a District 3 Carrier. I head straight towards the spears and notice 3 people fighting for it. I hold a knife in the grass and knock in the head one of them with the butt of it not wanting to kill them. He's dazed to the floor. The 2 person tries to hit me but when I jerk away the other guy he was fighting stabs a spear at him and the blood spills all over my face. At that moment my instinct pushes me to attack him and when I push him to the floor he hits me with his fist. Dazed I slice the air with my knife but he's able to deflect it. At that moment I think I'm dead but then he stops and drops the bloody spear to the floor. Then I notice that he took an arrow in the stomach. I see Davinia running towards me and

I say "Nice shot"

She says "Take the spear. Raffs fighting a Carrier."

We head together to the south side of the Cornucopia where Raff's fighting a Carrier.

Davinia strikes an arrow at the Carrier but before she did he saw her and dodged the arrow.

I throw my spear at him but he deflects with his heavy-sword. Raff punches him in the face but still the Carrier remained intact. Then hear the bump of someone knocking down a person. I look back and see Davinia on the floor. Flax was standing with one foot hitting her face repeatedly. I raged at this run towards Flax and push him to the ground. I pin him down as he struggles to stand. I take my knife and stab him 3 times. My hands where bloody. Everything around was bloody. I quickly regain my feet and try to focus on now. There's no time for feelings.

I look at the status around me. Everything is chaos. I see people fighting, screaming, and pleading. There's an alliance of 2 people punching what looks like a 13 year old. There's a boy pleading to a girl to let him live while she slowly stabs an arrow at his heart. Then I see Raff on the floor. Screaming for help. I go there but I now I'm to late. Instead Laurel's out of nowhere runs towards the Carrier and knocks him out of his feet. The Carrier grabs her hair and Laurel stabs her fingernails at his face. The Carrier screams in rage. When I get there he punches Laurel in the face and grabs his heavy-sword going for the kill. I pick up Raff's swords and try to stab him. He deflects. I slice again and this time I get a line of blood in his arm. Then Raff runs next to me and pins him in the ground. He grabs a knife that's on his back belt. Otto comes out of nowhere and kicks Raff in the face. Then he gets The Carrier and runs away to meet the other Carriers.

Raff says " There too many on the Cornucopia. We have to go now. Take anything that's of value and then we go together. Tell Davinia. I'll get Laurel."

Why does he think he's some kind of leader? Where all in this together. But there's no time for fighting now so I just nod and hurry my way to Davinia. She's on the floor sustaining a flood of blood on her forehead. I lean next to her watching everything around me as everybody fights. She has a strap of her shirt as a band aid full of blood.

I tell her "We have to go. Grab anything useful. There's not much time."

I help her up. Then I get as many supplies as I can and but them in one of the dozen backpacks that are on the floor. Then I grab 3 spears and run towards Raff. Davinia joins me and together we find Laurel with Raff full of bags with supplies.

Raff says "Lets run that way."

And he points at a land full of oak trees with lots of leaves. I bet people wont see us because of the leaves.

Each time there's a death you hear the sound of a cannon marking the death if a tribute. There where eight cannon's heard.

We run together to the oak trees leaving the bloodbath that's happening in the middle of the Cornucopia.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Raff, Daviana, Laurel and me made a base camp with some sleeping bags we found on the bags. In the night the oak trees look like phantoms watching you. The grass one foot tall. They're too many stars at the sky. I know these stars are fake and made by the Gamemakers of the Games just to make the environment more realistic. The only noise you can here are the insects loud ringing which will never let me sleep.

Laurel and Me have the first shift to stay awake. Davinia and Raff are almost asleep when the Capitols anthem is played. Then at the black sky you can see the faces of the dead tributes of today.

First there was the girl from district one.

Then Flax from 3, which I killed…

The boy from 5, a Carrier according to Sawyer, which Laurel didn't even talk to so she didn't care.

Both tributes from 7

The boy from 8

The Girl from 9

Both from 10

The girl from 11

And finally boy from 12.

I still can't believe I killed someone… I'm a piece of their games. I'm a entertainment for The Capitols citizen's. I took a life. There family must obviously be watching. I feel so bad.

Laurel is trying to make sort out what we have. I join her and without talking we count and see what supplies we have.

We have 3 knives, 2 bread's, 4 sleeping bags, 3 water bottles without water, 3 spears, one bow with 6 arrows, 2 heavy swords and 1 mace.

Laurel and me stay all night without talking and thinking about all the blood of today.

I wake up Raff and tell him that is his shift. I cover myself in the sleeping bag and sleep with one eye open.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Raff wakes me up. The sun is up and together we eat 1 of the 2 bread's. I'm so thirsty. My mouth is so dry.

I say "We need to get water."

Davinia says "And what do you propose to find water."

I think about the Cornucopia and how there where gallons of water that I just ignored to get weapons.

"We can go to the Cornucopia and get water there."

Laurel stares at me as if I'm joking and says

"Do you think we can get there without the Carriers cutting our heads off."

I say "We don't need to fight. We can make a diversion. Burn a fire so that the Carriers can come to "us" but we will be getting supplies."

Raff says " I think it's the only chance we got by now."

We all look at each other knowing we might die.

Davinia says "Then lets make a fire."

We start a fire and head towards the Cornucopia.

We run away from our camp and when we reach the Cornucopia we scan the area. Its muddy and there lots of puddles. The Carriers left one of them guarding the territory. Then I the boom of two cannons. I guessed that the fire must have brought along more tributes than the Carriers and had to fight along.

Raff says with a deadly tone "We need to kill her. I think she's from 2."

Davinia says "Yeah. He's outnumbered."

I say "Then lets go."

We head together silently to the Cornucopia. The girl spots us and ready's a iron dagger. Is looks silly because we have big weapons and he has a little dagger. But then she throws it at Laurel and hits her right hand. Laurel squeals but before she reaches for another knife I throw my spear at her and she's thrown to the floor. I hear the cannon and know that I have another life ruined in my hands.

There's a big mountain full of food, water, weapons and medicine. We grab everything we can with our backpacks and drink as much as our boy can hold. We stay there drinking approximately 15 minutes. Then the Carriers come and spot us. Where dead I think.

I scream "Run!"

Everybody sprints away from the Cornucopia but the Carriers are following us. What can we do to stop them? My adrenaline comes in and I'm running as fast as ever. I look at my back and see that they're three Carriers including Otto. Can we take them?

No. There to strong and have better weaponry than us. I have three spears at my back strapped to my backpack. I reach one and throw it. I miss.

Davinia falls on the floor. She's in front of me. I help her up and we keep running.

I yell at her "Throw an arrow."

Immediately she grabs an arrow. Look back and throws it at the boy from 2. I hear a yell of tribute from 2. I look back but Otto and the girl tribute are still following us. I silently curse at them. Raff's with wild eyes he doesn't look the same. I hear a low whisper from him and he's saying "I want to kill them… I want to kill them"

Weird. Where starting to get tired of running and there still following us. Leaving the boy that was shot behind. If someone doesn't do something where dead. I do the stupidest think I can think of and say "Keep running! Don't stop!"

I Davinia meet's my eyes and I say "Guess it wont be me the one that will tell our family to be ok."

Raff gives me his sword. Then without hesitation I turn back and look at the 2 Carriers.

Otto screams " Come here you! I want your dead body!"

I run. Otto and the other boy charge there swords at me. I sprint as fast as I can and grab one spear. I know that if I kill one with it the other one will knock me down and kill me. So I hold my spear horizontally wishing I can knock them both, run, and drive them away from Raff, Davinia and Laurel. When I collide with them I knock them down but Otto manages to swing his sword at me making a line in my chest. I grunt in pain. Then I run away from them but the other boy manages to hold my foot. I kick him about three times in the face and he lets go. It's to late for them when they get up. I'm running far away from them that as from my team.

I keep running for thirty minutes exhausted. Then I stop to drink water. I think it's enough. I find a nice tree with a big trunk. I sit down to count my supplies and here the sound of a cannon. Please don't be my team. Now I start searching for my supplies. I have two cookies, two water bottles one half empty, one spear because I dropped the two other's because of the Carriers, one sword and a medicine that I don't know what it's for.

Its dark and the insect noises start again. There's something weird with there noise. It's like a repeated chainsaw noise. I hear the sound of five cannons go on. I hope its not my team.

I put my medicine on but it doesn't do anything. It's useless. Then I notice on the bottom of the little bottle of medicine that says "Rash and burning". What is that worth here?

As I go to sleep The anthem of The Capitol starts and I the faces of the dead start one by one.

First the girl from 2.

Second I see the face of Davinia…

She's dead. Now I have to tell her family that everything is going to be ok. I have to win.

The girl from 6, which I never saw.

The girl's from 7 and 8.

The boy from 9.

The girl from 11 and boy from 12. They where the team that was punching the 13 year old in the beginning.

Eight dead in total. There 6 of us left. Davinia's dead… How did Laurel and Raff let that happen? I took the Carriers away from them! I did everything I could! Did I? There are only 6 of us left. Raff, Laurel, Otto, the boy from 2, the girl from 3 and me.

It's going to be a long night for me. When I'm about to go to sleep I hear the voice of a Gamemaker booming all over the Arena. He said "Tomorrow at sunset there will be a Feast located at the Cornucopia. In there will be something dear you will need that you don't now yet about."

I think about what can that be? I'm don't need anything now since I'm already with food and weapons. I guess I'll find out tomorrow but now I need a good sleep. I place my sleeping bag below the tree and fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Unfortunately I don't get a good night sleep. Those insects keep waking me up. Each time I hear them louder and louder. At one point I give up and eat one of my cookies. The sun is starting to go up. The trees are as tall as ever. Birds stopped singing because of the insects.

My chest is still hurting. My shirt is red. I think it might be a good idea to go to the Cornucopia cautiously and see what's happening. I put my backpack on. Strap my spear at the back of it and hold my sword.

Immediately as I start walking I notice the sound of the insects closing in. Then I see them. The size of a shoe, ant feet's that are all tangled up, eyes like tentacles, there back is a brown shell and they have hair coming out under their shell. They are mutations of The Capitol. Made by the Gamemakers for the Arenas. Each Games have a different kind of mutation. This year's are those things, which I will call Creepers.

The Creepers eyes are running towards me. Knocking of each other. There's around fifteen of them but I know there will be more. Some are jumping from tree to tree with there tentacle eyes and there ant feet's. I immediately run off to the direction of where I last separated from my group. Not again I think to myself. I sprint dodging incoming trees, bushes and rocks. They're to fast though. One catches my leg and with his tentacle eyes and feet he unleashes a violet spray and I feel my skin starting to itch. I slash at him and violate liquid touches my hand, which also starts itching. I cant attack the Creepers on close range because then I'll start itching. I take my spear and stab row upon row of Creepers and when I'm exhausted they still come more and more. From fifteen to fifty I think. I turn my back and keep running towards where I separated from my group while I keep hearing the chainsaw noise from the Creepers on my back.

Then I hear the sound of running water at my right. I rush towards it finding a river and I jump deep down the water. When I get up I look at my back and find the Creepers running at the side of the water. Yes! Immediately after my time of triumph I notice my skin itching. I scratch my skin and apparently I can't stop. It becomes automatic that I scratch my skin.

I submerge on the water and when I come back to grab some oxygen I notice the Creepers are gone. I look all around me for fifteen minutes and decide to get off of the water. When I do I sit down on a rock to drink some water. Then I collect more water from the river and as I put my bottle at the river I see my bare skin full of blood. Then I feel it burning. This is what the Creepers do to me. They put that black spray on your skin, then you immediate scratch it and at the end it will burn like hell.

My skin is burning so much I had to hold bite my shirt to stop my screaming. Then I remember my medicine and I rapidly pick up my backpack and take it out. Then I open the top and put my hands in the slimy substance. I rub it in my hand and feet and immediately I feel relief. My medicine is empty and I know that it won't take long until I'm starting to burn again and have to scratch my arm off.

I take off my shirt and place it on my bad foot. Then I take my sleeping bag, cut a part of it and tie it in my hand. As I'm preparing to leave I hear the sound of a cannon. Please don't be Laurel or Raff.

Five left.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

I'm where I was separated from my group. I remember that all we did is run one direction when the Carriers came to the Cornucopia. I find that direction and run towards the Feast. It is almost sunset. That means the Feast will be soon. My skin is starting to itch again and I can't stop scratching it. I feel the burn in my skin and starts crying because it hurts and I cant stop it. My nails are with bids of my skin and now its like flames in my skin. Then I remember the words from the Gamemaker announcing the arena saying "Tomorrow at sunset there will be a Feast located at the Cornucopia. In there will be something dear you will need that you don't now yet about."

Now I know what that thing is. Its medicine for my skin and everybody else that has fought against the Creepers. This inspires me. I stand up and start running again towards the Cornucopia while eating my last cookie.

When I reach the Cornucopia I see the Feast. Plates, cups, bowls full of medicine. I run towards it ignoring any danger that might occur in the process. When I get there I grab two handfuls of the medicine cream and pass it in my whole skin. Everything in my body relaxes. I sit down and watch all around me. I let go of my backpack with the spear. Then I notice someone coming towards me with a sword in his hand but he's not looking at me he's looking at the medicine. I get a better look at him when he gets closer. His entire head is meaty raw. In his hands blood is falling and his nails are all broken. I feel so much lucky compared to this guy. I take pity in him and let him pass towards the Feast. As he puts the medicine cream on I watch on a careful I if he tries anything stupid. Then I notice, this is the guy who was going to kill Daviana, Raff, Laurel and me. This is the guy Daviana shot with an arrow. Maybe it was him who killed Daviana.

I get up anger fueling my body. I'm going to kill him. Then as I'm going to attack him, my head starts feeling dizzy. I see everything moving all around me. What is happening? I think. The medicine! It had some kind of other effect. It made you dizzy. I keep moving raising my sword going for the kill not knowing if I'm targeting his back. When I swing I miss because he looks back at me and pins me to the ground with the butt of his sword.

He says "What are you thinking? You wanted to kill me!"

Then I see a shirtless Raff running towards the me. At least that's what I thought. He was running towards the Feast. He forgot totally about me. The guy that put me to the ground runs towards Raff and when he's going to strike Raff dodges and hits him with his sword unleashing a line of blood at the back of the boy. Then Raff starts grabbing row upon row of medicine and putting it on his chest he makes a sound of relief. Then sits down on the grass and looks at me. His eyes aren't the same. He has wild animals eyes more than human eyes.

Raff asks "Do you like it?"

I say "Like what?"

"Killing"

I look at him. He's not the same. He's different. He likes death. I must've killed Davinia. My dizziness starts leaving and I'm regaining my foot.

I say "You've changed."

Raff says "Her scream was so… amazing.

I run towards him sword ready. He's laughs at me, stands up and grabs his sword. I strike my first attack he blocks and tries to parry but I deflect and throw a bowl of medicine at him. He's dazed off but manages to deflect my attack and grabs a glass cup and throws it at my face. I block my face with my left hand and the glass hits my hand's skin, I scream in pain. Then he hits me with the butt of his sword and I fall to the grass. He puts the weight of his body on me. I can't move. He disarms me. He's laughing at his victory. Then as I look for anything to escape I find my left hand stuck with the palm of my hand. I take the glass out, hold it tight and throw stab it at his face. He screams in rage. But I manage to push him and get up. He's at the floor with both hands at his face.

Then I hear swords clashing I look around me and find the guy that Raff slashed dizzy by the medicine. I keep searching and find Laurel fighting the one-eyed Otto. They're both without any marks of rash. I run towards Laurel to help her knowing she would die. When I get there Laurel is on the floor and Otto is punching her face. I push him away and slash my sword. He rolls away. Then when he gets up I throw my sword at him in rage and manage a cut in right arm. We both run towards each other. When we meet he hits me in the stomach and I spit blood. Then I elbow him in the face. He throws a punch but I deflect. Then he throws another punch and lands it in my face. He grabs my sword on the floor and runs for the kill. When he points the swords at my chest Laurel is in front of me watching me with her eyes. Her face completely bruised up by the hits of Otto at her. She looks at me with those intensified eyes and says her final words "Don't forget me."

I say "I wont. Never."

The sound of the cannon is heard. Then she falls on the floor with the sword still inside her body.

When I hear the sound of chainsaw I look around me and find the Creepers running towards the Cornucopia. There legs aren't the same, it's more like ant legs but with sharpened iron. Scared I instantly run away to the only place I could think of. The river with Otto at my back. When I reach the edge of the Cornucopia I see Raff being stabbed in the arms by the Creepers and the other guy crying being scratched to bits by the Creepers with there 'swords'. Then the boom of two cannons.

I run not daring to look back. Otto still chasing me. Creepers chasing us both. When I reach the river I plunge to it and so does Otto. I'm so thirsty I drink the water from the river. Then when I emerge I see the whole river being surrounded by Creepers. Otto emerges from the water. Since I'm from district 4 I can swim faster but he's very good also since he's a Carrier. I swim towards him and grab his head. He looks at me and punches my face. I'm dazed of and he grabs the opportunity. He catches me by the neck and punches me without stopping. Then he sees my open skin in the arm and plunges his hand in my arm. I scream in terror, fear and pain. I make a last throw and punch his nose enough time to snap his hand out of my neck and submerge into the water. As I'm in the bottom of the water I hear the sound of chainsaw's all over the river. Then I get an idea and wish it for it to work. I swim underwater as fast as I can, knowing that this will be my last move if I fail. When I'm almost at the shore I feel Otto pulling me towards him. He grabs me and I try to escape but he's to strong. I grab his neck and plunge down the water with both of us in. He's shaking my neck with his arms and I get his real eye and put my finger in it. He screams in rage as bubbles dance all over us. Then he lets go of my neck and grabs my right hand. My left hand goes to his fake eye and it falls. I stick my left fingers in his empty eye-socket and with this I drag him to the shore. He gets the same idea and grabs my left eye with his finger and I feel a wave of pain in my face when my eye explodes and blood replaces the water. As I'm in pain we both emerge from the water and I pull his face towards me by pulling his eye-socket. I'm facing the Creepers in front of me. Then I push him towards them as his long blond hair leave the water. Blades rapidly sink in his skin but still his hand remains in my eye-socket. I easily push his hand away as I hear the screams of help and sorry from Otto.

I sink into the water again and the boom of a cannon. The water is bloody, I'm in full pain and Otto is heard screaming. I cant see very well because of my arm but with my good eye I see a hovercraft with a claw falling from it as it plunges into the water to collect me. I feel the claw all around my body and as I leave the water I faint.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

I wake up in the room I slept in Training Center building. I hear people talking outside my room. I step out of bed and walk towards the door. I see Finnick talking to my Escort. They see me and the Escort leaves the room.

Finnick says "Had a nice sleep?"

I say "How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"What happened when I won?"

"The Hovercraft took you to a hospital and then here."

"Will everything be the same?"

"No. You're famous now. People will remind you of the terrible things you did each day. You will never stop having nightmares about The Games. You will be a mentor to other tributes from District 4."

"What happens now?"

"You go back to our District and try to forget anything that happened."


End file.
